1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for generating a data frame and a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving a data frame in a wireless communication system; and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a data frame, and a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving a data frame to reduce the complexity of a device for receiving a data frame and a manufacturing cost thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data frame of a European Computer Manufacturers Association (ECMA) standard includes a Fixed Length Physical (FL PHY) header, a Variable Length Physical (VL PHY) Header, an Antenna Training Indicator Field (ATIF), a Medium Access Control (MAC) header, and a Payload. A device that receives the ECMA data frame decodes the FL PHY header at first. Then, the device sequentially receives the VL PHY header, the ATIF, and the MAC header and decodes the received data. Accordingly, the device has to buffer the Payload during decoding entire header information.
The device takes a comparatively long time to decode the header information. That is, long latency is generated to decode the header information. As a result, complexity of the device increases to reduce the latency of decoding the header information. Since such long latency increases a buffering amount of a payload, the device is disadvantageously required to have a large buffer. Further, a response frame may not be fed back within a Short Inter Frame Space (SIFS) after receiving the data frame due to the increment of the latency for decoding the header information.